


Goals and Penalties

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Sports Arena, blowjob, still don't know how to tag yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry work at the snacks booth at a sports arena. People flirt way too much with Louis and Harry doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goals and Penalties

The crowd is wild.

   Men and women of all ages come to scream, shout, holler and throw beer cans at others in the audience. The game between Manchester City and Chelsea is driving people mad. And they also eat and drink like maniacs.

   That’s where Harry and Louis come in. They work at the snack booth, dealing with the drunken people and the hungry children. They work as a team. Harry bumps around inside the booth, gathering the stuff the customers want while Louis charms the pants off of them. And Harry is a jealous boyfriend.

   So, when a man not much older than the two boys approaches the counter, flirty smirk aimed right at Louis, Harry stands behind, arms crossed.

   “Hi, what can I get you?” Louis asks, an open and friendly smile on his face. His palms are planted on the counter-top and he is perched on his tippy toes, as his waist doesn’t even reach the edge. The man returns the smile, a little too flirtatious for Harry’s taste.

   “How about your number?” He says cheekily and Harry scoffs. The man raises his eyebrows. “Does your friend have a problem back there?”

   Louis chuckles, leaning back. “Nah, he’s fine. Did you want something? You’re holding the line up.”

   “Yeah, a date.”

   “Sorry, no can do, love, but I can get you a beer,” Louis responds with that sassy expression Harry loves so much and sets a bottle on the counter. The man huffs, takes it and nods, slapping 3 pounds in front of him, and then walks away. Harry waits until he rounds the corner and sidles up next to Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist. Louis grins. “You are one jealous bastard, ey?”

   “It’s your fault,” Harry murmurs. “You flirt with everyone who asks for a candy bar.”

   “It’s my job, Haz,” Louis chuckles and Harry tightens his grip. Louis gives him a look and then starts sorting out money in the cash register. He counts bills, lips moving but no words coming out and Harry thinks it’s adorable. He grins and kisses the side of his mouth. He can’t believe that this boy is his. Louis is concentrated on his task, brows furrowed as he counts but Harry just wants his attention. He starts to massage the boy’s hips, rubbing circles into the sharp hipbones and presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Louis,” He mumbles.

   “Mm…?” The boy answers, small smile on his lips. Harry trails a hand up his back while the other wraps around his waist and settles on his stomach, pulling him in closer.

   “Look at me,” He says lowly and smirks when Louis draws in a breath at the deepness of his voice. He places a hand on his neck and pushes the palm of it against the top knob of his spine. “You’re mine. You know that, right? That you can flirt with men and women as much as you like, but I’m the only one who gets to touch you like this.”

   Harry dips his hand into the waistband of Louis’ jeans and kisses the underside of his jaw. He reaches for Louis’ hand and brings it to his own crotch. Louis lets out a noise and palms him fully over the material of his jeans.

   “The only one who gets to be touched by you like this,” Harry continues to keep his voice low. They keep rubbing each other off in their pants and the counter is high enough to conceal what they both are doing. It goes up to Harry’s waist so all the people walking past will only see two boys being particularly affectionate. Now, though, everyone is inside, watching the game so no one can see them.

   Harry moans into his neck when Louis slides his hand up to unbutton his jeans surprisingly fast and shoves his hand inside to gain more access. He swipes his thumb over the wet tip, making Harry gasp in pleasure, and then trails that thumb over the thick vein on the underside, just the way he knows drives Harry insane. He throws his head back on Harry’s shoulder when the boy gets a firmer grip on him and lets his hand glide slowly over it, teasing. Louis whimpers and bucks his hips against him.

   Tired of the teasing, he breaks away and kisses Harry full on, slipping his tongue into his mouth and curling his fingers around the undone lapels of his jeans, yanking him closer. The edge of the counter digs into Louis’ back.

   “Pinch me if you see someone coming, okay?” Louis murmurs into his neck. Harry is confused for a second but then Louis drops to his knees and fuck if that boy doesn’t do it like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

   “Oh god,” Harry mutters and sets his hands on the counter, scratching at the surface of it when Louis licks a stripe up the underside and takes the head into his mouth, suckling at it. He teases the tip with his tongue, flicking over it a few times before sucking at the sides of it thoroughly. He plants rough kisses all over the base and flattens his tongue against it and licks upwards. Harry bites down on his fist and lets out a shaky breath. He can barely focus on keeping a look-out for people when Louis is making those noises on his cock.

   “Lou, what is someone comes? If someone sees?” Harry frantically asks, eyes wide as he looks around.

   Louis just locks gazes with him, eyelashes batting innocently even though he’s nothing like it. “I don’t care.”

   “Oh my fucking-” Harry starts but then the boy sinks down on his cock as far as he can and he can feel his throat clenching around him. He threads his fingers in his hair and tugs a bit, controlling the way he bobs his head which way and that. He fists his hands in it and holds him down, knowing that Louis enjoys being man-handled when it comes to sex. In any other situation, Louis would slap him in the balls, for sure. Harry spreads his stance wider so Louis can fit properly between his legs and force him deeper down his throat. “Jeesus, you’ve gotten so good at this.”

   Louis hums in delight and Harry tugs his hair harder at the vibrations causing goose bumps to travel up his arms. The heat surrounding his cock is enough to overwhelm him and his hands jerk up to clutch the edge of the counter so hard that his knuckles pale.

   “Are you okay, mate?”

   Harry’s head flies up and his eyes widen as he hears the voice speak. An easy smirk passes over his face, though when he sees that it’s the man from before, who had flirted with Louis. He feels the boy below about to pull off and he tried to reach down as casually as possible to place a hand behind his head, keeping him in place. Louis’ hand tightens on his thigh but he relaxes his throat again, breathing in through his nose.

   “Can I help you?” Harry attempts to keep his voice steady but it wavers just a bit.

   “Uh, I was looking for the other boy who works with you,” the man says and Harry’s smirk vanishes. He automatically clenches his fist in Louis’ hair again possessively. Louis moans around him, sending hot flashes through his body but he can’t tell if he’s moaning because of how hard Harry’s tugging at his hair or how the man is asking for him.

   “He’s occupied,” Harry gets out between gritted teeth. Louis settles his head against the wall of the counter and runs his hands up the backs of Harry’s thighs to grab at his bum cheeks. He grips them to pull forward so Harry is fucking into his mouth slowly. It causes Harry to moan and he tries to cover it with a cough, but the pleasure is travelling up his spine in a rapid pace and his cock is twitching inside Louis’ mouth and sweat is starting to bead on his forehead.

   “Well,” The man’s voice is hesitant and his face is uncertain. “Could you maybe tell him to give this number a call?” He slides a business card over the counter-top and Harry wants to laugh.

   “I don’t think you u-understand,” He swallows hard, fists clenching sporadically. “He’s not available. Not now, not ever. So, if you could…oh…leave, it would be nice.”

   “What is he, your boyfriend?” The man frowns. “Just tell him to come talk to me when he’s done.”

   “I don’t think he’ll be able to talk for a while,” Harry scoffs and groans into his hand when Louis begins to pull his hips in at a faster pace. He can feel his orgasm quickly approaching. The man is looking extremely disturbed and when Louis moans from underneath the counter, realization seems to dawn on his face. He blinks for a few seconds before raising his eyebrows and snatching his card back. He leaves with a huff and Harry shakes head in disbelief. He sets his elbows on the counter and pumps his hips and Louis lets him. He just drapes his arms over Harry’s hips and takes it as the boy’s cock is shoved deep inside his mouth and his nose is nestled against his pelvis.

   “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry mutters, hands covering his face as he comes, legs shaking. He can feel his cock twitch as it spurts out three or four times, he is too out of it to keep count. Louis’ lips are still tight around him and he groans at the fact that he is swallowing all of his come. He slumps over the counter and Louis is still on the floor. His eyes are closed and he is panting as he wipes the side of his lips with his thumb and then sticking it into his mouth, sucking on it. Harry moans and then stands back on shaky legs, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning his jeans. He crouches down in front of Louis, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. “Are you alright? I didn’t go too hard, did I?”

   Louis shakes his head, seemingly dazed. He opens his eyes and Harry sees that they are glassy and bright. His lips are red and swollen and his hair is tousled. He caresses his cheek and leans forward to kiss him. Louis grabs the back of his neck and molds his mouth to his. Harry can taste himself on his tongue and he trails his hand down to tug Louis’ unbuttoned trousers down but Louis bats him away.

   “D-don’t,” He mumbles, head lolled back and voice shot. “I’m good. I already did.”

   Harry blinks in shock. He knows that Louis’ hands had stayed on Harry’s thighs and bum the whole time, so how did…? Harry’s eyes search Louis’ and his lips part.

   “You…you came just from that? Untouched?” He asks, incredulous. Then, he lunges forward, crashing their lips together. “Fuck, that’s so hot.”

   Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and accepts his kiss, allowing him to control its speed, how they fall and rise against each other, all until the clock rings for half-time and they break apart. Louis grins.

   “Time to go back to work,” he says. He moves and cringes. “Shit, I need to clean up. And you fucking wrecked my voice, you bastard.”

   Harry laughs and kisses him on the cheek before helping him stand. He smiles at him and then sends him off to the bathroom with a cheeky smack to the bum. Louis narrows his eyes and then, as usual, slaps him right in the balls.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dunno what I just wrote, I was bored. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
